Thicker Then Blood
by Midnight's Painful Cry
Summary: Feu and her Twin Eau are different in every way but a few. They both like boys, black and matching. But when her father and brother show a side she never expected. Mainly from her father, she moves in with her mother and finds a certain boy with red eyes.
1. Ugly Duking

**Again one of those random Fics I post and hope that's not confusing or boring. So yeah here it is.**

"Ahhh, come one Feu!!" A voice called, ringing though the water hitting Feu's skin. Feu opened her eyes slowly as she heard the voice; Gregory Yale. Her brothers best friend, and her first crush. But that was in first grade, when most girls though boys were dirty, yucky things. Soon Feu's eyes drifted close again and she ducked her head into the water, letting the mix of brown and black become soaked.  
"God Damnit Feu, hurry _up_!!" Man he was getting a little more pissed then normal. He would normally walk up and tell her that her parents were giving her a car early.  
"Alright, alright."Feu said as she lathered strawberry shampoo in her hair and then hurried to rinse it out. When it was all out of her hair she stepped out of the tub wrapped a towel around herself and turned off the water. as Feu didn't know that the door was opening. Two small kittens walked in and meowed softly to her.  
"well hi babies." She greeted the two as she ran hand through the white fur of the closest one and then the one with back hair. Sun and Night. They were like her yin and yang. Always there for her when she needed them to be. Sun arched his back, white fur bristling slightly as Night waited for him to finish.  
"Well aren't you a quiet one Night." Feu said as she placed on a black tight shirt with a pink writing that said. "Life's a bitch' pink and black jelly bracelets. Along with that she had tight black jeans and pink flats. Her hair nicely parted on the right side of her head, a mew head hairclip(Yes Its the pokemon but its pink and cute) in her hair, pulling it to her right ear.  
"Oh my _fucking_GOD!!" Greg groaned as she hummed to herself as she brushed her teeth, ending their session when they were pure white. When she was satisfied she placed her retainer in, proceeding to walk out the bathroom door to get her hoodie that matched her outfit. Gregory was at the door and looked in pain as her brother walked out, wearing almost the same as she was. The only difference was he was wearing black and red with a only red jelly bracelets and black shoes, chains off the hook of his pants.  
"Sorry, you were waking the neighbors."  
"But Eau."  
**Feu's pov  
**Eau, my twin was not only Gregory's boyfriend but was also the man-stealer to most girls but was also one to me. I told him that I _liked_him and the very next day i found them kissing right in front of me and he laid it off like it was no big deal, as if i never told him i liked Greg. I love my brother, but he can be a total bitch when he gets information from _anyone_he makes them hate him and yet love him. I don't get it.  
"I don't care, you don't call for me like that." Eau whined softly as Gregory wrapped his arms around my brothers waist.  
"Sorry babe, but you don't take as long as your twin. She takes so much time I don't get to find time to go to your room." I rolled my eyes and looked down as they laughed. And I knew.  
_I have a fucked up sibling.  
_"Well she has to fix her face every morning. I mean look at it." I felt my heart stop in pain. My brother, my _twin_, just said I was ugly. I would have never thought he would say that if someone else said he did. It hurts. He was my family and there comes the hate I shouldn't have for him coming back again. Gregory chuckled at what my brother said and he nodded.  
"You're right. She _is_ugly." I soon looked up and glared, walking to the kitchen where my father had heard everything, his eyes wide with shock. Awww his perfect son wasn't so perfect and innocent after all. I wanted all these years to just to tell him how I felt every time he didn't believe me.  
"But he was so good." I shook my head and bit my lip. He still didn't believe, did he? "Dad, you heard him... Y-you gotta believe me." I studdered and I could feel the tears falling off my cheeks. It wasn't fair. He _never_ trusted or believed me on anything. I stood there as he bit his lip and looked at me in the eye as he gave me my answer.

"No."

**There you are, hoped you liked it. If you didn't oh well I guess. but If you have any Idea what will happen to her next you'll have to wait and see.**

**-Midnight.**

**Feu means fire..**

**and Eau means water... I think I'm going to double check so no worries. and im taking frence next year so if I dont until then. I will then.**


	2. After The Ugly Comes the Talking

**Wow TWO chapters in one night. XD This is the funest thing ever( okay I lied its one of them) But again hope you like!**

_"You're right. She _is_ ugly." I soon looked up and glared, walking to the kitchen where my father had heard everything, his eyes wide with shock. Awww his perfect son wasn't so perfect and innocent after all. I wanted all these years to just to tell him how I felt every time he didn't believe me.  
"But he was so good." I shook my head and bit my lip. He still didn't believe, did he? "Dad, you heard him... Y-you gotta believe me." I studdered and I could feel the tears falling off my cheeks. It wasn't fair. He never trusted or believed me on anything. I stood there as he bit his lip and looked at me in the eye as he gave me my answer._

_"No."_

**_now.._**

I looked at him in pain and I bit my lip harder, glaring at him. Why do he all the _fucking_ time have to side with Eau. He's not as perfect here or at school. Why couldnt dad see that just beacuse he didnt want me but my brother wouldnt leave me doesn't mean im a bad kid. I try so _hard_. I have straight A's and always do my chorse right when he asks us to and I'm a _vergin_. My brother has straight F's, _never_ does anything around the house weven if dad bribes him and he gets fucked every time dad's not home.

"how could you!? You hear it and you dont believe what I'm saying!!" I shouted and I could hear the other two had quiet laughing. They heard me yelling at dad and I didnt stop.

"God fucking damn!! You hate me that much that you would be blind that your son that you dont see he's hurting your daughter!?" He looked shocked, as if he was slapped.

"Maybe if mom let you get rid of me when we were three then I wouldnt be living in this hell!!!" I shrieked and turned around out the kitchen and then out the door. My eyes red by now from crying and yelling. I have never yelled at my parents. Not even when I was PMSing. I would just write what I would yell. I always was called stupid or a lier but I guess when he said that I snapped. He would always say he didnt hear me or something like that. Maybe I should have picked mother to live with. She lived in Japan last year and Must have moved to France by now... I'll call her when schools out and catch the bus home and tell her that I dont ever what to visit dad again. I hate it here. As I walked to th Bus stop I saw Greg's car driving by and he stopped near the stop and slowly got close to me. When he did He looked sad.

"Hey... Are you okay? I heard you and your dad... Eau told me to check on you." Ohhh yeah, Like Eau isn't laughing it up in his room, waiting form me to skip school and pack to run away from home and become a stripper or a prostiturt. I looked at him and glared at him, looking away.

"go the fuck away and go fuck Eau or something." I growled and saw the bus, getting on and walking to the back to sit with my friend, Amy.

Amy Gilton was a senior, black hair, red bangs with dark green eyes. she was like me if you count that we both wear black but she mainly wheres green with it. like now. She has green wristbands along with a black one but on the left wrist instead of the right.

"Hey." She greeted me and I nodded, giving a swift smile as the bus seemed to tke forever to get to school. I mean it was snowing but COME ON. I should make Jason from the Friday the 13th movies come out and kill the freshmen on the bus.(No freshmen were harmed in this image... Unless you want to.) They were always talking about who they were gonna drop and other shit... It gets annoying after a while since most of them get their ass kicked.

"Yeah but Feu is weak, do you see what she looks like?" Jason, can you appear on the bus? I need you here so I dont have to do it myself. "Yeah, shes such a slut you know." They really want me to piss me off don't they? I felt a hand on my shoulder and I let it grip there to keep me "back". The only thing that stopped me was my cell ringing.

"Hello?" I asked the caller and It was my mother. She was worried.

"Honey, did you and your father fight? he said he wanted you out!" She shouted and I smirked slowly and big. Good. "Yeah, Eau was being his normal self and dad thinks I'm a lier." I said softly. On the other line mother sighed and I could tell she was noding.

"Alright, Well I'll get you soon. A day or less."

"Alright."

"Bye Feu."

"Bye.. Mother." We both hung up at the same time as the bus parked up to the school. Amy stood as did I and we walked off the bus and went to walk around. Beside. she had her Guitar with her and the band room wasn't far.

So.. You're leaving?"

I turned to Amy after she said this and I looked down sadly. _Was_ I leaving?

**HA! Question ending. Sorry guest but it was gonna happen so dont be mad, but it was fun.**

**-Midnight**


	3. Something New

**Okay Chapter THREE. Yeah so hope you like it. ^-^.**

I looked at Amy and then down, It was the beginning of school… well okay I lied it was almost the end we had one week left and then she was out of this place. I just shrugged as our teacher looked at me. Yes I said OUR. I was a T.A In this class and also helped when someone had a bitch fit and didn't want to play.

"Good morning ladies." Mr. Frozemen greeted us. Amy nodded and set her case in one of the lockers they had and I smiled at him as he watched Amy until she closed the door to the locker. There had been someone stealing stuff from her and others so he also has a camera hidden.

"I notice that both of you have a talent for playing strings." Oh great, just because I play the cello and she plays the bass does not mean we have talent. That's called having tutors and practicing; talent on Amy's side since she can play most of the other parts on the music. We both just stood there and looked at the other as the warning bell rang.

"Well, why don't you to after school give us a show? The younger children need to be entertained."

I looked at Amy again who said she could but I rejected it.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. F I'm packing today…" I lied. I didn't really know if I was today or tomorrow. I did want to but mother did say. She was already visiting today so it would be today.

"I see. Well have fun." Mr. F walked to his senior students who were piling in and Amy smiled and I waved as I left.

I had only a few seconds so I had to run to class. My head burning as did my legs. As I got into the class the bell rang. Just made it.

"Have you seat." I did quickly and was sat…. oh god it's next to my brother. Eau was grinning at me. As if this morning never happen.

"Hey, have fun this morning?"

I ignored him for the rest of the day.

***~*~*~*~***

I was glad to be home and packing. Mother was already here, yelling at my father about you never have favorite children they are all equal. Eau was snickering and I was closing my bag.

"Damn. Bitch got him pissed." Eau chuckled and I rolled my eyes. He was a bitch himself. "She's so stupid. She thinks _you're _the good one." He's pushing it.

By the time the other two (Our parents) were done mom took our bags and soon we where on a plane. Almost there.

"And sweetie you should wear a lighter pink and not so much… _black_." My mothers brown eyes watched over me as I drew in a notebook. The cool part about mom was, she never hovered.

"Mom, I love how I dress." And she nodded. The both of us were in first class. And my brother and his bitch were in couch, doing whatever they wanted as long as it didn't involve touching each other in places kids couldn't and pissing me off. I even got to make those rules. And the cool part was. Greg was the one who agreed.

"You think they're behaving?" Mom asked. I just nodded as the plane was landing, my eyes closed. When I was little my ears use to bleed when we were flying so my parents always brought a first aid kit and wrapped my eyes and ears. I always thought it was a game.

When the seat belt sign came on and we hit the ground a book went by and I grabbed it. It was a school book….. In French. Yeah. I don't know French. I opened the cover and saw the name.

_Alex Tournente? Okay… not good._

When we were able to stand I saw a guy looking for something. I had already told mom I had to find the owner so she told her friend. (The pilot) to hold the other passengers from entering the gate.

"Um.. E-excuse me?" I said softly, tapping his shoulder softly as well. When I put my hand down I saw him stand and turn to me. His eyes were red and his hair black. I was kinda shocked about the eyes I didn't look at his face and then I blushed slightly.

"Oui?" I'm guessing that's 'Yes?' I looked down and I showed him the book and he chuckled.

"You don't speak French." He whispered and was taking the book, causing me to look at him. I was grinning.

"Well thank you-"

"Feu." I interrupted him with my name and he nodded. "Alex." I smiled shyly and he motioned me to follow him off the plane.

"So are you staying here or visiting?" Alex asked.

"I'm staying here with my mom." He nodded and smiled more then a grin.

When I saw my mother and the other two, Alex walked me over and took my notebook for a second and wrote something in it. When he was done he did a phone jester to his ear. Mouthing 'Call Me.' and then I realized he had piercings everywhere and I have to say. Hot. Before he walked to a group two people, one a bit older then the other. The girl had black hair with blue in it, and the guy with just black hair. I'm randomly guessing that their related.

"Damn… how did ugly get a guy to give up his number?" Eau whispered and I smirked. "He didn't even look at me!" He was getting a bit louder and I had to bite my lip, holding a laugh.

"She's so odd and ugly and…and-" I looked at my twin to see his eyes were watering and his face red, he cries when he's jealous or upset. And he calls me the ugly emo kid. Though… I doubt he's emo. Maybe…. Who cares. Greg on the other had was jealous as well. But he was just glaring at Alex, but I think in another way. If it was because he wanted me I wouldn't take him. Who knows what my brother gave him.

"Well, I see you met the Son of you're dean." Mother said and giggled as we walked to a cab.

"Dean?" Okay. Talk Feu please mother.

My mom giggled again and explained to me the school and said this school was trying a new thing where the kids still go to school during the summer and they just have fun. No work if they go to school everyday. It was happening after next week. Though she did say it was like no other school.

"Wow." It was all I could say. I didn't want to go to school but yet if Alex was there. I want to. As I thought about him I felt my hair yanked and quickly grabbed the hand of the puller. Eau.

"You're such a slut you know that, he pities you." I knew he meant Alex but I could help but love how a guy not noticing him made my brother react. I thrived for this. I just grinned and looked at Sun and Nights cage as they cried, not liking the ride. I went hear their lifted faces in the cage and pressed my head to it and whispered to them softly their favorite song until they stopped.

"They're such a pain, mom can we get rid of those cats?" I snapped my head to Eau and glared deadly at him. I'm not getting rid of my babies. My mother looked at him in shock and shook her head and looked at the rode as the cab continued to go.

Soon we parked and I took my stuff into my room then set Sun and Night free after I shut the door. I looked at the page with the number in it and bit my lip, dialing it in my cell.

As it connected to it I bit my lip as he answered.

"Hey Alex.. It's Feu."

**And there you have it. I think that's three in a day since early this morning, but anywho, hoped you liked. **

**-Midnight**


	4. The Ice

**Hey people! chapter four. sorry its short I had...some issues that I had to figure out and it might take a bit for the next chapter.. (sorry) But I will that veryone who reads cause you're great and yeah. not myself today.**

"Feu? Hey. You called quickly." Alex chuckled on the other line and I blushed. "Well I didn't give my number so I called." I stuttered and he sighed softly and I could tell he was grinning.

"Well. Would you like to hang out? You and you're brothers?" "The older one is my friend and my brother's boyfriend but sure."

I bit my lip at what he thought. If I was related to the two of them I'd have a cow. One's enough for me. I'd have to search for Jason after he killed those freshmen if they both were.

"Alright. I'll pick you up in a few, where do you live?" I looked out the window and somehow saw my mother holding a sign with hour house address.

_Is she crazy?! She could have told me!!_

I told him slowly and looked away from the window and hung up with Alex, that gave me only an hour to shower, change, _actually _do my hair (It normally just stays the way I move it when its went and then days like that) and then beg mom to NOT take pictures or try to put makeup on me.

As soon as I walked out the room Sun and Night laid down in my hoodie, that was rather warm from being stuck between two heated boys who I'm guessing were having sex on the other side of the rather large house. The thought of it….uhhhhh. I soon was in the bathroom and got in, thanking god that I had got two shampoo bottles filled with my favorite scent.

"Feu! Come on! I have to take a piss!!!" Eau said and I ignored him, smiling at my new pleasure. Pissing off my twin until he wants to leave. After a minute or so I heard the door and I gasped in shock, looking at the clock and saw I took an hour long shower. The only two things I could think about were:

Omg Alex is here. I'm not ready yet.

Wow….. I must be pruning BAD…

I quickly got out and dried myself off, hastily putting on the black shirt with blue (the nice neon blue) and did pretty much what I always do with it. But the shirt said something else since it was customized.

_Eau's jealous I got me a bitch._

I know, Alex is not my bitch but it was there to piss off my brother when I was in 7th grade. When I was done I did my hair, having my hair cover my left eye. When I was don't with that I ran out the bathroom and hurried to get some pants and wore another black pair with a neon blue hoodie, a black stair on the front.

When I was done I walked down stairs and saw Alex and I notice something else… his ears were as well pierced almost every were. He would most likely get the ear lobe stretchy thingy that I wanted but I wasn't allowed to get that.

"Hey Alex." I greeted him and his greeting was something that I didn't understand

"Bonjour à toi trop Feu." What the hell did he say? I only know the first word. Hello. Alex smirked at my lack of French and whispered in my ear what it meant.

"Hello to you too Feu." I blushed. God dammit I was a dumbass sometimes. Alex seemed to get my embarrassment and smiled softly as he took my wrist lightly and I flinched a bit. His skin was cold, like I was touching the purest of ice, slightly tapping it.

"Come on." He said pulling me ever so slightly out the door. Chuckling slightly as we reached his car. A nice one. I've never seen this one before.

"Like it?" Alex asked me and I had to nod, not looking from his eyes.

When we all got in the car Alex took us to a park. It was night time and all the little kids had gone home since they were told to. It was really nice there, though I didn't see it on the internet and other stuff that mom made me look up on France so I was kind of skeptic on it was really there.

"It's for the little kids in our school." Alex said as he took me away from the others and to a frozen pond. It was covered in roses and it was sparkling slightly as well as the ice.

"It's…..It's amazing!" I gasped and I couldn't help myself, I ran to the ice and stepped on it. And the sad part was.

I fell.

**okay you'll find out where she hell how she fell and if shes caught. ^.^ you shall see.**

**-Midnight**


	5. Teeth Vs Neck Part 1

**hey chapter Five, but don't worry about how short it is. the next one will be longer. But hope you enjoy.**

Before I could even get near the hard ice I was in someone's arms. Chuckling over my head, amused.

"Well aren't you clumsy." Alex whispered in my ear and I looked down. He was holding my up so I wasn't touching the ice.

"Well… I wasn't thinking." I replied as he slid to the grass and set me down. "Sure." I rolled my eyes as Eau called for us.

"I don't like him…" I grinned at what Alex said. Someone else agrees with me. I wasn't alone.

Soon Alex got off the ice and held my hand as he led me back to the boys, Greg was under Eau's ass and Eau was wiggling a bit. Making me want to gag. Not because he was doing that. Because he looked cute. Alex didn't seem to notice this and told us he had to go. I nodded and smiled softly and Eau… well he wasn't taking it well.

"Shut up Eau, he has to go home! It's not like you don't come back next month." I growled, getting annoyed of him asking why he had to go in that high squeaky voice we all hated.

Eau must have heard me; he snapped out of his quiet self and glared at me.

"So the slut wants to talk huh?" He hissed and surprisingly I had already balled my fists up to hit him. My brother stood and got in my face and said it again and this time… I punched him in the nose, smirking with pride. Let's see who he calls ugly now.

"I'm telling mom!" He cried out, holding the bloody nose as he ran away. Greg on his trail.

"Nice punch." Alex chuckled and smiled wide, his teeth showing. I nodded in thanks as he led me to the car, soon stopping at my house. I looked at Alex and saw his knuckles were white his hand locked on the wheel. I raised my hand to him and felt him grip my wrist. I hadn't seen him move and here he was, holding onto my wrist.

"Come here…" He whispered and I did a bit. Unsure what he wanted me so close for.

"Close your eyes." I did, not sure why I did what he told me to but I really didn't care.

"Trust me….. Relax." Alex whispered in my ear and I shivered slightly when his lips touched my neck, opening slightly. With my eyes closed I couldn't see what he was doing but I could feel teeth scraping against my skin.

_What the hell have I gotten into?_

**... ^-^ guess.**

**-midnight.**


	6. Teeth Vs Neck Part 2

**okay heres chapter 6 and i hope you like it and yeah tomorrow is my sisters birthday so im not going to be post a chapter until friday. i have a lot to do at school. ^-^ **

**Owners: **

**Me: Feu, Eau**

**rocktheroxie: Alex (her idea so yeah she gets to keep him. she created him more then i did XD)**

**on with the chapter!**

"Feu!! Time for school!!"

I groaned and was tangled in something. Or something was holding me down, I couldn't tell.

"Come one Feu we have class in an hour." Alex. I wiggled away from him and glared slightly, looking at his grinning face. It had been a day or two since the car thing and I wasn't as sure what he would do if I was alone with him.

"Feu, I'm not going to do anything. Promise." I rolled my eyes and smiled as he handed me my stuff. Taking it I ran to the bathroom to shower. After five minutes a knock came to the door.

"Feu… You almost done?" I ignored him. Not wanting to talk until I was done. I knew Alex wasn't going to say anything else; he just wanted me to hurry a bit. I just smiled more and was finished washing my hair. As soon as I got out I went to get dressed black again but with white. My hair was now black… thanks to my brother it was. I never liked my hair black.

"Feu…" I opened the door and smiled at the person who was at the door.

"Alex, the more you call me the more I'll take. When people do that I get discombobulated." I poked his shoulder softly as I smiled at him sweetly. Almost too sweet for my taste, but Alex loved it. His eyes jumping slightly. His eyes looked like they were changing color. Red, to green. I looked at him wide eyed as I watched as forest engulfs blood in his eyes.

A scream hit my ears and I flinched hard. It wasn't anyone in the house. Mom had left, Eau had gone home, and Alex isn't a girl. And I don't sound like that, so who-?

"Feu? Come on, class starts in thirty minutes." Alex whispered in my ear, pulling my arm slightly, hoping I'd just follow. I did; I really wasn't there in the first place. It was like I could see what was happening but couldn't stop myself or move. I didn't like this.

_**Mommy!**_

Was that to me or to someone else? Last thing I remembered was I didn't have a kid, or a boyfriend to even do so.

_**Mommies look over here!!**_

I turned and saw myself when I was five, on a ledge. Dancing around and giggling as an older looking me called for her

"Feu!!" Oh great… my body was taking a walk into the street. Goodie.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

I was in school thanks to Alex. He had got out the car and grabbed me before I was hit by a car. It was nice of him and he blamed it on himself. Saying I was still sleepy and he had my mother wake me to early blah blah blah. I didn't blame him, matter a fact. I'm going to pass him a note.

_**Yeah Alex, are you still thinking you are to blame? It was just me being crazy. - Feu**_

I quickly slid it to him and he took it, reading it and I was kind of embarrassed he had to look at my almost ineligible handwriting. He soon had given it back.

_Yes I still do, I should have known better and I'm sorry I put you in danger. You didn't act that way because you're 'crazy'. - Alex_

I smiled and looked at him, blushing slightly and looked back at my work as another note was passed to me. It was on blue paper and black ink.

_**La montre dehors pour vous-même human, nous vont être autour de chaque coin**_

My eyes widened at what I saw and just had a feeling it was bad. I looked down and folded it back up and bit my lip. Worried about what it meant. Humen was crossed the middle from the H to the N in it. Why would someone think they were not human? It didn't make sense to me.

As soon as class let out I was walking to my free period. Trying to translate the words. But I wasn't doing so well. No my day I guess. I sighed in defeat after half the period was over, being poked on the shoulder.

"Alex, I'm doing something." he continued to poke me. "Alex quite it." I whined, hoping he thought her hurt me and would stop, but he didn't. He poked me again a little harder.

"Alex stop it-" I turned to see that guy from the airport… but he looked different. He had red in his hair. I looked at him wide eyed as the person I thought he was walked in the shade of the hall, holding hands with someone.

"W-who are you?" I asked to only be pushed against a tree. Gasping I struggled a bit as he went to the bandage I had placed on my neck and ripped it off. His finger on two holes in my neck.

"Someone marked you that quickly?" he seemed shocked and puzzled but his head was bending to my neck and I had to stop him.

"Stop!" I shouted and started to frail a bit. But he slammed my legs down with his other hand as he licked my neck creeping and shocking me. I didn't like that one bit; my ego was as small as it should be but was getting smaller as well as my strength. I was scared.

Soon he had stopped licking and pressed his teeth to the two holes, smirking as they glided in. causing me to gasp and scream. Before he could do anything someone punched him, ripping him away from me as he hit the ground.

"Feu?" I turned to the person to see Alex. He was looking at me worried and scared.

**Haha! anyway hoped you liked it and tell me what you think or ideas ^.^ I love ideas i do try them you know. how do you think Alex got here. people who dont know french will know what it says next chapter.**

**See ya!**

**- Midnight**


	7. Fangs and Roses

**Hey people! Finished and not as long as I wanted but yeah. Anyway Thanks to thoughs who review. You're great. ^-^ **

**Owners: **

**Me: Feu**

**rocktheroxie: Alex**

**Twilight's Pain: Alphonse.**

**Notice: I kinda have problems with making characters so Yeah. It would be great if make one if you wanted to.**

I looked at Alex and I was glaring slightly.

"What the fucking hell was THAT!?" I shouted, tears falling down my cheeks. I was scared and this guy just stood there.

"Je suis désolé Feu. Je devrais avoir regardé plus autour de cette école!" He shouted in french and then went to a different language. "Bumsen. Bumsen. Bumsen Sie! Ich bin froh, dass Martha mir sagte, dass Sie auf ihr waren und erschreckten." Okay, that was German! That I know! I just don't know what he said.

"Ummm...Alex.." I said he touched the tree trunk.

"Danke Martha." The tree he said this to soon turned into a kid. She had long bark colored hair and pale skin along with pale green eyes.

"Vergnügen des Helfens Alex." She said, giggling at him as he kissed her hair. I could feel my anger raising. The hell with him touching her... God. Am I self centered when I'm near him?

The two soon looked at me and smiled as I looked they didn't see my face. I guess Alex just knew. He walked to me, wrapping his arms around me, linking his fingers together behind me as he let out a sigh. I looked down, embarrassed, scared, worried, emotional and my heart was beating fast. why was it?

"Feu, lets go to the library for a bit." Alex suggested and I nodded, nuzzling to his sweater. Alex let out a short breath as he smiled; he was still holding me as he walked to our destonation and I didnt complain. I liked when he did this and it was the first time he has ever done it.

When we got into the library and into the back Alex held my shoulders, eyeing the holes on my neck. I just looked at him as he did so; i couldn't help but think about how gorgeous he looked. licking his lips as if i was his.

"Snack." I said the word aloud. Not really realizing it but I knew I would have sooner or later. Alex snapped out of his trance and looked at my eyes, hunger in them as he pulled away slightly.

"I-I don't think I can control myself as much as I thought." Alex whispered as I looked at him in worry. What was he controlling? Alex moved my hair from my neck after it fell on the two holes and he bit his lip. "Next class I will taste my wine." Wine? where did he have wine at, and why did he want to drink it in class? I just looked at im as he pulled away and held my hand. The bell had already rung and we had the same class. I didn't know what it was about either because it was in French. Names of classes are in French. Teachers speak English. When we got there Alex sat me on his lap and pulled a desk to his until they connected. Though we got most of the time as a free period Alex was shaking his knew as I sat on me up and down. I didn't mind much. I was only paying attention to what was happening around us. All the students but me had red eyes, pale skin and sweet voices.

"Ma soif est puissante. Il fait mal." I was guessing he was thirsty. his lips were dry, licking them consestently as he looked at something. Alex soon growled and moved my hair like before and went to it. sending chills down my spin as he licked my neck thickly. I let my head drop a bit and heard a chuckle from in front of us.

"Got her in a lock did you?" His voice had an accent as he spoke. I just didn't know where from.

"Shut up Alphonse." Alex gasped, holding the other side of my neck. what was he doing? Alphonse chuckled again as he took out a book and opened of _Feu: the child of the moon _(A/n: AHHH I had to I have to do a science project and i made op a story so ima work that up soon. ^-^ I love that class. )

After staring at the book cover for a while I felt Alex at my neck again, licking, nipping and all the things that made me want to jump.

"Alex.... stop." I whispered as he grazed his teeth against the holes and I froze. It was like I was told to stay still and let things happen. As soon as I froze Alex went back to the holes, chuckling as he placed his teeth there. I gasped softly as they went in, feeling off. Like I was melting into Alex, like the last time. Alex gripped my side and the other side of my neck roughly, as if this was his last thing he was able to do.

_**They attacked the house and shot mother. Beheaded father. Drowned brother. Raped sister. What did I do to be in a world with nothing?!**_

The words were screamed in my head. But these were not my thoughts. It was Alex's voice in my head. They kept screaming the same thing over and over. I soon felt like I was going to die of fright. In my eyes I could see Alex. In a different century. His hair long and his eyes brown. there on each side was a sibling. both about ten years old. Twins. Behind them was two parents. The woman had black hair and the man had brown.

"Alex, she's had enough. Alexander!' That pulled me to reality. Alex was drinking my blood. As well as showing me what he truly was at the same time. It was horrible what they had did to him and his family. In the end I had saw him being bit by the very man who raped his sister.

After a while of him drinking he let my neck go, licking the mess he made clean and then kissing my cheek and then just below my ear.

"You taste good." He smirked as he turned my face to him. His eyes were Green and a blue rose was in my hand.( A/n: There should be blue roses. really) It was turning green in the core of the rose.

"Meine Liebe in einer blume zu Ihnen." I looked at him in question and leaned my ear to his lips. "My love in a flower to you." I blushed and kissed his cheek shyly as The bell rang. Class was over that quick? Wow, time flies.

Alex looked at me sweetly and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I miss your brown, beautiful hair. Your brother shall pay." He whispered. holding my back before we both were reminded it was a school.

"A school for mutants, vampires, wolves, shapers, elves and more." Alex smirked as he stood up. Holding me to his chest as I nuzzled softly to his shoulder.

"Maybe we should go to the library uh. Alone time, you and me, so we can talk about that mark of yours" Oh I was ready to talk.

But it wasnt about the train.

**/cheers/ Yeah!! I finished the chapter. Sorry for it not being as long as I pictured it. I was watching Blood and Chocolate and I love that movie.**


	8. Museum and Necking

**Here's chapter 8. there is a time skip: two months. so just going to throw that our there. ^-^**

"Feucome on… The first day we're going on a field trip and you take _forever_to get dressed."

Alex.

He really wanted me to go to the museum that _humans_and the unnatural know that they are there.

"Je me dépêche. Jeme dépêche." Yep, I learned French. And other languages that my new friends speak.

"No you're not hurrying. The bus leaves in in ten minutes-" I kissed his cheek when I walked out. Alex looked surprised and happy I did that. Though I have been for the two months we've been together.

"I said I was hurrying. I had to put on my shoes and socks." I motioned to the neon green low-topedconverse. And the White And Black Cushioned Knee-High Crew Socks. They matched my Gircupcake lovetee and the triple black stud and chain skirt I wore. Sadly, I knew the full names of all my clothes and normally I wore a hoodie.

Alex just rolled his eyes and held my hand as we walked to the bus stop.

"We're late." He whispered and I raised a brow. We made the bus.

"But we're on the bus." I countered, holding onto him since he already held my back. His hands linked together back there.

"No. When my father said that I could stay the night yesterday that meant we had to catch the bus there since, I'm not in my dorm room and you don't have one." I nodded and smiled up at him. I was really starting to notice things about him. He was tall and slightly lean. Not to mention he was wearing a sweater and a collar shirt underneath. When I looked at his face I looked straight down.

"Alex Ihre Augen sindgrün." Thank you Martha; at least she was a teacher. (With the body of a ten year old.) She teaches German.

"I know they're green." I smiled slightly as he whispered that in my ear, pulling off the bus after it stopped. When we were off he whipped out hisphones and called someone.

"Ray, can you tell Alphonse to make fog cover France until I get to the museum?" I looked around and as he asked. Fog slowly reached us. Covering my legs.

"And no he cannot feed now." Alex growled into hisphone and shut it closed as he lifted me into his arms.

"Hold on tightly." I nodded and held onto his neck. Great; he was jumping trees. Alex smirked at my nervousness and held me with one hand as he jumped for a branch, swinging on it until he could reach the other. His chuckling in my ear as he flipped in mid air.

"ALEX I SWEAR TO GOD!!!!" I screamed as this happened; not liking him at the moment for doing that. Alex just laughed louder as his feet landed on a branch and he ran, the branches clumping to the other to form a bridge. I knew it was his ability to talk to the earth since that's the only other way to speak to Martha. She doest speak English or French.

Eventually we got there and I was shaking hard. He had done over a hundred flips to get to this _special_museum.

"Man. You shook her up bad." Ray, the mutant who could control people said. He was in my grade. A bit taller then me. Dyed blond hair. Green eyes. Oh and he had a girl clinging to him that he controlled for fun. Alex just smirked and held my waist.

"Well I didn't just want to run. It'd be boring, and human." I looked at him with a puzzled look.

HELLO! Human girlfriend!

"Well maybe next time, get Truths. She was worried about her little human friend." did I mention he's from England; I love his accent. Alex rolled his eyes and nuzzled to my hair, walking me around with Ray until something licked my thigh.

"AH!" I jumped and landed in Ray's arms, looking at the licker.

"Awwww. That was perfect spot to look at." I blushed and slid down off Ray. Graze. Graze was wolf… and a perv.

"Mutt, I don't think you want to do that again in front of me." I giggled as Alex hissed this lowly to Graze. Before anything could happen the senior class walked in. They all looked perfect… and coupled. In this school by your last year everyone has either marked or mated. But that what I hear from the freshmen and sophomore. Since I am a sophomore.

Graze chuckled and was soon human. His hair wild and brown, white and black in it. He was in a black ripped shirt and shorts.

"Yeah. I'm the Mutt in our love friendship." He said chuckling as we all walked to our school. Where we saw odd shapes and thing flouting. I was guessing they were made from people from the school who most likely were our teachers.

"Hey! Look!" Lyra shouted as she saw a bear. Turning into a bear herself. Ray chuckled and following her as he chased her slowly. The others smiled and I turned, seeing a girl who looked like me but with blondehair. She looked up from what she was looking at and walked over.

"I see you spotted me." She giggled and closed her eyes. Most would say she was ugly, horrendous, a monster. But I called her beautiful. Her face was scared, claw marks on her cheeks ragged and long, five on each cheek even with its counterpart.

"Feu, this is Codes… well we call her that since she doesn't remember her real name or where she's from." I nodded at Alex and smiled at her as she touched my arm and looked like me again. But with scars.

"Let's hang out!" She cheered and I was pulled away from Alex, who was pouting slightly but got over it soon as they saw Lyra jump little kids.

Codes and I walked around until we saw a guy Alex's age… well what his appearance. He had long black hair and the little boy who popped from in front of him had spiky red hair. The girl who I don't know how she got there. Had brown.

"Our School Of Blood and Love." Codes whispered as the older guy with the long hair sniffed and turned to us. "Human." He purred.

I wasn't moving. I couldn't to be correct. The three walked towards us and the two younger ones went to Codes, eyeing her neck. The oldest of the three smirked down at me, moving my hair.

If I was marked, why was he eyeing the other side of my neck?

My eyes widened then shut as I felt teeth slam into my neck.

**To Be Continued is the three words that is at the end of this chapter. Hoped you liked it.**


	9. Pain

**Yep here's chapter nine. yep i like this short chapter. but sorry its short, enjoy ^-^**

I gasped in pain and struggled against him. My voice was caught in my throat.

_NO!!!!!!!! get off! ALEX!!!_

I could feel tears falling down my cheeks as I felt a pull on my mind. I soon felt like warm arms were wrapped around me and I knew. I was calling him. The mark was calling the claimer.

"FEU!?" I pushed away to only be held tighter. I had to speak… I had to..

_No._

_No…_

_NO!!!!!!!!!_

"NO!!!!!!" I shouted aloud, ripping away from him, falling to the floor as Alex came to me, over my with a towel against the new holes, pressing it against it to makesure they didn't get infected and to makesure it closed. I was shaking, harder then before. Never in my life did I feel so helpless to where I wouldn't be able to speak.

"Feu…. Honey.. Come on talk to me." I could hear Alex beg me to speak… I couldn't. Me struggling to say 'no' was the proof.

I just sat there. Letting him rock me as Codes ran over. Her neck perfect and not wounded.

"They're coming." She said as Alex lifted me to his arms as they ran into the fog that had came quickly. I looked around, tired.

I want to sleep.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When I woke I was in bed. Black silk covers over me. My neck wrapped up tightly.

"Thank god." I turned to see Alex's lips near my nose. (He's 6'2" and I'm 5'1" or so.) I looked at him with tears in my eyes as he wrapped his arms around me. Holding me tightly to him as I cried. My eyes on fire. Matter of fact. My body was on fire. Like I was in a volcano, surviving by a small piece of rock.

"Burns doesn't it?" Alex asked and I nodded. He chuckled and nuzzled to my hair.

"Two marks on a human…. They normally die, but I think your bond to me is preventing that." I nodded again and gripped his back as he blew in my ear, trying to get me to laugh.

But I was in no laughing mood. I was in pain. I hated being human. One of my classes having they human whistle that hurts is enough but THIS.

_**Flashback**_

_Feusat in her seat next to Alex as one of the students brought to school a whistle._

"_This whistle can only be heard by humans so luckilywe don't have any in here." The student blew into the whistle and Feugasped, her eyes widening at the horrid sound. It was ripping through her ears and racking her brain. Holding her head Feuthrashed softly as Alexheld her down, trying to calm her._

_When the sound deceasedfeu shook hard, her eyes still wide with pain as the student apologized. That student was Graze Wolf. _

_**End of Flashback**_

But that was a month ago. That pain was forever gone until one wanted to tortureher. THIS pain… this pain could as well stay with her until she is nothing but bones in a casket. Feu tried not to think of the pain as alexnuzzled to her neck. Where the other mark was.

"Maybe…. If I-" Alex brokeoff and unwrapped my neck carefully. Kissing mu nose he nuzzled to the red flesh carefully and inhaled.

"close your eyes." I looked at him with horror in my eyes. I didn't like the look in hair eyes, they weren't red or green… but black. (A/n: so may eye colors! Wanna guess what this one means?)

"You can trust me. Feu. My pool of water." I nodded shortly and shut my eyes.


	10. Good night The End

**Yeah... sorry guys. I forgot about all my stories, and I didnt make the team. But thats okay ^.^ trying out next year, it was fun to try I got to second cuts. but yeah This is the end of the first TTB Saga.. Yeah so Title wont change but its the Climb. dont ask I know evil(to me not to you maybe) Miley cyrus has a song called that but My brother said I should and he whined. and he looked cute so I did but yeah. If its confusing I am soo sorry, I kinda rushed a bit i guess.**

**Owners: same as before.**

**Alert: SOMEONE OR SOME PEOPLE SHOULD SOO MAKE TWO MORE CHARACTERS!!! GRAZE IS LONELY AND HE'S BORED!!!**

**Disclaimer: yeah Rushed I bit... I wont lie**

"_close your eyes." I looked at him with horror in my eyes. I didn't like the look in hair eyes, they weren't red or green… but black. (A/n: so may eye colors! Wanna guess what this one means?)_

"_You can trust me. Feu. My pool of water." I nodded shortly and shut my eyes._

It was like I was in a forest with nothing but trees and grass. There wasn't anyone near, anything to hurt me or the animals in the forest. It was like a utopia. (if you would call it that. No cars no global warming (Yeah I said it! GLOBAL WARMING) As I walked along the grass. I was bare foot. I could feel the grass and it was covered in dew. I loved it.

_**Feu!!!!**_

I turned to see my brother when we were five. His hair was long like mine was and is. He looked like a girl. I stopped as he hugged my waist. I had no choice, I hugged back. It had been second nature to me again; to hug him. It was like I was little again.

_**Feu! There's a mean man here!!!**_

I looked over to were my brother was pointing and took a step in my flats and when I looked down at my feet I saw blood, my feet covered with it as well as my clothes.

_**FEU!!**_

I turned to my brother and looked wide eyed as he fell to the floor, no movement from him.

**Feu….. Wake up **

I looked up and cried out for help. I was scared. I felt like I was trapped in a alternate universe. I could feel things crawl up my legs and I looked to see ants and spiders. I hate ants and spiders.

**Fuck Feu! Sweetheart WAKE UP!!!!! **

I was pulled to reality by Alex, his hands gripping my arms tightly; most likely I would have bruises on my arms.

"Honey. Are you alright? You knocked out after I-" He looked down and leaned on my forehead with his.

"I thought you were changing…. I was so scared." he whispered and I looked at his eyes, Red.

"How long does it take to change?"

"Five hundred years." I looked at him wide eyed. What the hell can your body do for five hundred years?

_FIVE HUNDRED???!!!_

"Oh." I sighed as the dire moment happened, Alex blew away in leaves. Probably to think but I didn't really know. I sighed softly as I looked around slowly, seeing flowers after flowers of black and white roses. I was slightly shocked and yet happy to see them. Then I remembered.

"That jerk BIT me!!!!" I shouted, not really caring if It was Alex or that one guy… cant remember if he told me his name and I don't really care.

Ripping off all the shit attached to my flesh I limped out softly, both my legs dead as the night in sleep as I fell when I was near the door out of this school. I needed to get out.. I needed to see if my brother was 'okay'. Though he had done so much to me I wouldn't stop worrying until I got my damn cell phone or was able to speak to him.

_**Feu? Where are you?**_

The fuck? Why is Alex in my head!!?

I stopped in my tracks as I saw Alex walked to me slowly, his face in pain as he looked at me.

"Feu…come back and lay down… you're still hurt.." I looked at him and let him carry me away, not sure Why he was being so nice to me and yet so uncarefully like before. He was gripping my arms tighter then he would when we were napping…well when I was napping.. and he didn't nuzzle to me at all… What was this all about?

When we got there Alex set me down and looked at me in a emotion I didn't really notice at first. He smiled softly and leaned forward to me, pressing his lips softly to mine before smoothing my hair.

"Good night." I felt my world go black at those words, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as I hit the pillow.

**Alexander Cole Health Destiny (Hahah that's his whole name. his first one so yeah no kill me)**

If She was just safe for a while… I don't want to leave her…I cant.. I…I _like_ her.

As I touched her cheek I saw her nuzzle to my touch softly before I snatched my hand away, watching it turn into leaves as I soon misted away, Leaving a note telling her I would be back when she woke up, needing to meet with the other elders that had been wanting her..

**_So far away, I will be looking for you._**

**_When I am Far away I will never change._**

**_I miss you I care for you. Just be,_**

**_Safe._**

**_-Alex_**

**_P.s_**

**_Graze. Watch her…I don't know what HE'LL do._**

**So yeah there it is. the first story is ended but I swear I wont take as long to post the second one. **

**-Midnight**


End file.
